1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to activity continuation between electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Recent advances in computer technology have enabled manufacturers to produce powerful computing devices in various form factors, thereby enabling users to use a device as small and portable as a smartphone or a tablet to perform tasks that once required a desktop or laptop computer. Because of these advances, users often possess and use multiple computing devices, e.g., a smartphone while on the road, a tablet in meetings, and a laptop or desktop computer at a desk.
Although a user may possess different devices, each with powerful computing capabilities, in certain cases, the user may find him- or herself using a device that is ill-suited for a task being performed or for the situation that the user is in. For example, the user may start what is intended as a short email on a device such as a smartphone with a small display screen and then, due to the size of the display screen, may have a difficult time entering and editing text in the email when the email turns out to be longer than anticipated. Alternatively, the user may be reading a web page or watching a movie on a desktop but may have to leave the room in which the desktop is located. Although the user may retrieve another device and start the task, this is cumbersome.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.